


Verbrannt

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Seit einiger Zeit sind Mario und Basti schon ein Paar. Da wird es endlich Zeit, das auch ihren Eltern zu erzählen, findet Mario. Aber so einfach ist das nicht...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ist denn schon wieder Weihnachten?  
> Auch hier gibt es heute einen neuen Teil. Ich hab einige alte Weihnachtsgeschichten herumliegen, bei den meisten habe ich mal wieder den passenden Zeitpunkt verpasst, aber heute geht noch was. Heute ist ein guter Tag für die (un)weihnachtlichste Geschichte aus meinem Vorrat :D
> 
> Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch! ♥

**Genre:** … Ich entschuldige mich schon mal. Die Jungs wollten es so. … Romanze, Drama  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash oder so

 

„Ich will dich meinen Eltern vorstellen."

Basti rollt sich von Mario herunter, direkt neben ihn, so dass er ihm einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge drücken und seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben kann.

„Nichts gegen deinen Vorschlag, aber dein Timing ist beschissen."

Gut, der Vorschlag an sich ist ihm auch nicht ganz geheuer. Aber dass Mario ihm das jetzt sagt, mit einer vom Sex noch ganz rauen, atemlosen Stimme, gibt ihm den Rest. Er will momentan einfach nur bei Mario liegen, seine Wärme spüren und den Orgasmus ganz langsam (und damit meint er 'wirklich langsam') ausklingen lassen.  
Er will jetzt nicht mit dem Thema Familie konfrontiert werden.

Vor allem, weil dieses Thema bei ihnen eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle spielt.

"Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Wir sind doch sonst auch gut ohne Familie klargekommen."

Marios Lachen klingt wunderbar tief, sein Brustkorb vibriert unter Bastis Fingerspitzen.

"Bald ist Weihnachten, Basti."

Und das hat anscheinend bei Mario eine gewisse Sentimentalität ausgelöst. Mist.

In den letzten Jahren haben sie auf sämtliche Weihnachtssentimentalität verzichtet. Mal haben sie getrennt ihre Familien besucht, mal haben sie sich gemeinsam aus dem Staub gemacht. Ihre Weihnachtsfeier bestand dann nur aus Weihnachtssex bei 30 Grad und aufwärts. Wirklich zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert haben sie noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich schon intuitiv, weil zu Weihnachten Familie gehört und in ihrem Fall zur Familie ein Outing.

„Will Silvia nicht mit?“  
„Das hat nichts damit zu tun.“  
„Ach ja?“

Mario dreht sich auf die Seite, packt Basti grob im Nacken. Seine Lippen berühren Bastis nur ganz leicht.

„Ja. Natürlich hat sie jedes Jahr weniger Bock darauf, meiner Familie die perfekte Schwiegertochter vorzuspielen. Ich find's ja auch beschissen. Und das ist der Grund. Ich will, dass meine Familie weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr, die aus Angst vor Hausarrest etwas vor ihren Eltern verheimlichen müssen.“

Eigentlich hat Mario recht. Sie sind zu alt dafür, ihren Eltern etwas vorzuspielen, damit sie sich als gute Eltern fühlen können. Das macht schon Sinn.  
Aber sie spielen ja ihren Eltern nicht deswegen etwas vor, um ihnen ein schlechtes Gewissen zu ersparen.

Marios Griff in seinem Nacken wird lockerer, er beginnt, mit seinem Daumen über die kleinen Härchen zu streichen.

Zu ihrer Beziehung gehört die Geheimhaltung einfach dazu. So wie sie nicht händchenhaltend durch die Straßen Münchens schlendern, haben sie halt auch nicht ihren Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erzählt. Und Basti weiß nicht, wieso sie das jetzt ändern müssen.

Klar, die Vorstellung, an Heiligabend mit Mario im Wohnzimmer der Familie Schweinsteiger beziehungsweise Gomez zu sitzen, ist nicht gerade unangenehm. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er auch schon mal daran gedacht. Einfach so, wie er sich jetzt mit Sarah seiner Familie präsentiert, mit Mario seiner Familie gegenüberzutreten...  
Allerdings hat er diese Spinnereien schnell wieder verworfen. Ihre Beziehung ist auch so völlig in Ordnung.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?“

Basti hat inzwischen den Überblick verloren, wann das zwischen ihnen angefangen hat. Sie fanden sich von Anfang an anziehend, ihre Freundschaft war sehr körperbetont und von viel zu starken Gefühlen geprägt. Irgendwann haben sie das kapiert, aber im Grunde genommen hat ihre Beziehung schon vor dieser Erkenntnis angefangen. Seit mehreren Jahren leben sie zusammen, zu Veranstaltungen in ihrem Freundeskreis kommen sie schon lange als Paar. Zumindest Basti kann von sich sagen, dass er in all den Jahren immer treu war und dass er Mario immer noch liebt. Und er zweifelt nicht daran, dass es Mario genauso geht.  
Was wollen sie mehr? Andere Leute wären neidisch auf ihre Beziehung. Da brauchen sie doch keine Familie, die das für gut befindet.

„Ja, ist es. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt jetzt, vielleicht nicht an Weihnachten. Aber irgendwann will ich...“

Seine Hand gleitet von Bastis Nacken über den Rücken, bis sie auf seinem Po liegen bleibt. Mit einem Ruck zieht er ihn näher, ihre nackten Körper treffen aufeinander.

„... dass sie wissen, dass ich mit 'nem Kerl ins Bett steig und das verdammt geil find'.“

Basti will protestieren, will sagen, dass es hier nicht nur um Marios Sexualität und seinen Bettgenossen geht, aber Marios Lippen auf seinen halten ihn davon ab. Die Bewegungen, die Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund mogelt und seine eigene umspielt, kochen ihn weich. Oder eher hart.  
Pff. Weihnachten mit der Familie. Outing vor der Familie. Spätestens als er Marios ebenfalls halb harten Schwanz an seiner Hüfte spürt, tritt das in den Hintergrund. Jetzt will er nur Mario. Und sonst doch eigentlich auch.

Doch der will es ihm wohl nicht so einfach machen. Er löst den Kuss, bewegt seinen Kopf so nach hinten, dass Basti nicht mehr an seine Lippen kommt.

Basti knurrt frustriert.

„Ist ja gut...“

Marios Stimme klingt schon wieder so verdammt rau, tief, erregt.

„Nix is' gut.“

Endlich kommt Mario ihm wieder näher. So nahe, dass er seinen Atem wieder auf seinem Gesicht spürt. In Kussnähe. So nahe, dass er ihm kurz über die Lippen lecken kann.  
Dann geht er wieder auf Abstand.

Basti knurrt wieder.

„Nimm mich an Weihnachten zu deiner Familie mit.“

Und Basti wäre nicht Bastian Schweinsteiger, seit Jahren mit dem heißesten Kerl, den er je getroffen hat, liiert, wenn seine Antwort eine andere als 'Ja' gewesen wäre.  
Und Basti wäre nicht Bastian Schweinsteiger, seit Jahren mit dem unfairsten, aber immer noch heißesten Kerl, den er je getroffen hat, liiert, wenn er auf Marios „Und im Januar feiern wir ein spanisches Weihnachtsfest bei meiner Familie.“ nicht mit einem 'Ja' reagiert hätte, bevor Mario seinen Schwanz wieder in den Mund nimmt.

~*~*~*~*

Träge streicht Basti durch Marios leicht gewellte schwarze Haare. Vorher, als sie durch den Schnee gerannt sind, sich wie kleine Kinder mit Schneeballattacken gejagt haben, bis Basti sich auf den Rücken fallen gelassen und Mario sich auf ihm niedergelassen hat, um ihn zu küssen, sind seine Haare etwas feucht geworden und haben den Halt und die Form verloren.  
Aber das ist egal. Sie sind hier alleine, mitten in den Alpen. Und nach ein paar Küssen in der Schneewehe haben sie sich schnell in ihre Hütte verzogen.

„Du bist ein Weichei, Basti.“  
„Mhh?“

Basti öffnet seine Augen einen Spalt.

„Du hast einfach für die Feiertage die Hütte hier gemietet.“  
„Nenn's nicht Hütte, sonst muss es weinen. Sag' 'Residenz'.“

Ja, Basti ist verdammt stolz auf seine Idee. Das war er von Anfang an.

„Okay, du bist ein Weichei, weil du für die Feiertage diese Residenz gemietet hast, nur, um dich um das Schwiegereltern-Treffen zu drücken.“

Mario war anfangs nicht sonderlich begeistert. Schließlich hat er gedacht, dass er endlich zu Basti stehen kann. Zumindest ein Stück weit. Aber schon kurz darauf hat sich die Erleichterung in seinem Körper breit gemacht. Besonders geheuer war es ihm auch nicht, vor Bastis Eltern treten zu müssen – als der Mann, der ihnen die Illusion nimmt, dass ihr Sohn hetero ist. War dann doch ganz schön, dass sich das dank Bastis Urlaubsplanung vorerst erledigt hat. Vielleicht sollten sie es langsam angehen. Er könnte seinen Eltern öfter etwas von Basti erzählen, bis sie schon langsam etwas ahnen, er könnte ihnen Basti vorstellen, ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie ein Paar sind...

Egal, wofür er sich entscheidet: Es ist sinnvoller, als jetzt einfach so, an Weihnachten, ihre Eltern zu überfallen.

Sie haben ja noch Zeit...

~*~*~*~*

Marios Herz schlägt unnatürlich schnell. Er ist so verdammt aufgeregt. Am liebsten würde er jetzt nach Bastis Hand greifen, aber das geht ja nicht.

Die Blicke seiner Familie sind auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Mutter sieht ihn etwas besorgt an, sein Vater erwartungsvoll – aber auch ihm sieht man an, dass er Marios Unsicherheit bemerkt. Und seine Schwester muss sich sichtlich zurück halten, um nicht ihren kleinen Bruder in den Arm zu nehmen und das bevorstehende Gespräch zu verschieben.

Aber er muss da jetzt durch. Er will das jetzt durchziehen.

„Ich will euch jemanden vorstellen.“

Seine Hände zittern, als er nach seinem Geldbeutel greift.  
Kann niemand etwas sagen? Die Stille ist so bedrückend.

Na ja, was sollte seine Familie schon sagen? Es gibt nichts, das die Situation entschärfen kann. Zumindest würde ihm nichts einfallen. Und seine Familie weiß ja noch nicht einmal, worum es geht.

Die Bewegung, mit der er seinen Geldbeutel aufklappt, ist routiniert. Genauso der Griff, mit dem er ein reiflich abgegriffenes Stück Papier aus einem der Fächer zieht. Viel zu oft hat sich dieser Vorgang in der letzten Zeit abgespielt.

„Das ist Basti.“

Er legt das Foto so auf den Tisch, dass jeder einen Blick darauf werfen kann.

Es ist sein persönliches Lieblingsfoto von Basti. Aufgenommen mitten in den Alpen, direkt vor der Hütte, in der sie das letzte Weihnachtsfest zusammen verbracht haben.  
Obwohl es inzwischen genau ein Jahr her ist, kann er sich noch daran erinnern, wie er dieses Foto gemacht hat. Die meisten Erinnerungen sind verschwommen, teilweise kaum noch existent, aber dieser Moment hat sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Dieser Moment, als er vor die Hütte trat und Basti ein Stück von ihm entfernt sah. Im Hintergrund die Berge, Wald, Schnee, Schnee, Schnee. Und davor Bastis regungslose Silhouette.

Es hatte etwas magisches. Er kann es nicht beschreiben, aber in diesem Moment hat er sich Basti noch einmal auf eine ganz andere Weise verbunden gefühlt, obwohl Basti nicht direkt bei ihm war. In diesem Moment ist ihm eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bewusst geworden, die zwar schon die ganze Zeit da war, sich aber bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt gut versteckt hatte.

Seine Mutter sieht als erstes von dem Foto auf, hat anscheinend schon die Person darauf erkannt und mit dem Namen in Verbindung gebracht.  
Mario sieht, dass ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge liegt – die alles entscheidende Frage.

„Aber wir kennen Basti doch...“

Ja, sie kennen Basti. Als seinen Kollegen. Als einen guten Freund. Aber eben nicht als seinen festen Freund.

„Das ist Basti.“, wiederholt er, mit einer festen Stimme, die über seine Unsicherheit hinweg täuschen soll. Denn jedes Wort zerreißt ihm sein Herz. Der Griff, mit dem er das Foto ans Tageslicht befördert hat, hat ihm das Herz zerrissen. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran, hier zu sitzen, hat ihm das Herz zerrissen.

„Er war mein Freund. Mein fester Freund. Der Mann, der mich geliebt hat. Der Mann, den ich geliebt habe... und den ich immer noch liebe.“

Seine Stimme klingt nicht mehr so fest, wie er es gerne hätte. Mit jedem Wort wurde sie brüchiger, zittriger.

In seiner Nase ist ganz plötzlich wieder der Geruch von Rauch.

Als er die Reaktionen seiner Familie beobachtet, kommt es ihm vor, als würde die Zeit plötzlich viel langsamer vergehen. Er sieht, wie sich ihre Mienen langsam von besorgt zu bestürzt verziehen.  
Ja, sie verstehen. Sie verstehen, was Mario ihnen damit sagen will.

Und plötzlich bricht wieder alles über ihn herein. All die Erinnerungen, die er so sorgfältig verschlossen gehalten hat. Sie sind alle wieder da.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Er stößt sich vom Tisch ab, steht auf.  
Er muss raus. Jetzt. Sofort. Weg.

Keiner hält ihn auf, als er das Zimmer, das Haus, fluchtartig verlässt.

Hinter ihm fällt die Haustüre zu, der Schnee, der spärlich alles um ihn bedeckt, knirscht unter seinen Füßen.  
Seine Jacke ist im Haus, genauso wie sein Schlüssel. Aber dafür hat er jetzt keinen Kopf. Jetzt haben die Erinnerungen die Kontrolle über ihn.

Erinnerungen an Rauch, Rauch, so verdammt viel Rauch. Rote, gelbe, orange, blaue Flammen. Ein Schrei. Ein Schrei. Ein Schrei. Ein Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein geht.

Seine Schritte führen ihn zu einem Baum, zu einer Birke, deren weißer Stamm in der schneebedeckten Umgebung kaum auffällt. Als er sich dagegen lehnt, atmet er tief ein und aus. Er will das nicht schon wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen.

Trotzdem spielt sich dort ein Film ab. Nicht mehr so bruchstückhaft wie zuvor.

Er hat irgendetwas eingekauft, im nächsten Supermarkt. Irgendeine Kleinigkeit, er weiß nicht mehr, was es war. Basti hat in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung auf ihn gewartet.  
Also hat er sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Heimweg gemacht, in freudiger Erwartung auf seinen Freund.

Mario weiß noch genau, welches Lied im Radio gekommen ist. Sein Kopf summt die Melodie – eine höhnische, verzerrte Version der Melodie.  
Er weiß, welches Lied im Radio gekommen ist, als er um die Kurve gefahren ist und plötzlich etwas im Bild nicht mehr gestimmt hat.

Das Haus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand, brannte lichterloh.  
Das Haus, in dem sich Basti befand, brannte lichterloh.

Rauch, Rauch, so verdammt viel Rauch. Rote, gelbe, orange, blaue Flammen. Sirenen. Blaulicht. Weinen. Quietschende Bremsen. Seine quietschenden Bremsen.

Er hat das Auto mitten auf der Straße stehen gelassen, ist hinaus gestürzt.

Basti. Basti. Basti. Basti!

Seine Stimme hallt, fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfremdet, in seinem Kopf wieder.

Basti. Basti. Basti. Basti!

„Sie können hier nicht durch. Bitte bleiben Sie zurück. Bleiben Sie zurück. Bleiben Sie zurück.“

Basti!

Ein Schrei. Ein Schrei. Ein Schrei. Ein Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein geht.

Basti!

Hände, die ihn packen, ihn zurück halten.

„Sie können nichts tun! Sie können nichts tun!“

Er kann nichts tun! Er kann nichts tun! Basti ist hier, ein paar Meter vor ihm, in Lebensgefahr – Basti stirbt eventuell ein paar Meter vor ihm – und er kann nichts tun!

Irgendjemand hat ihn ausgeknockt. Die Beule hatte er noch Monate danach. Aber das war lächerlich im Vergleich zu dem, was er an diesem Tag verloren hat.

Basti. Basti. Basti. Basti!

Ein steriler, weißer Raum. Wörter, die an den Wänden abprallten, ein merkwürdiges Echo hinterließen. Wörter, die er nicht hören wollte. Wörter, die trotzdem an seine Ohren drangen, die in sein Bewusstsein drangen.

„Es tut uns leid. Es tut uns so leid. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Wir konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen.“

Dieses Gefühl, das sich wie eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz schloss und zupackte.

„Mario... Ich hab' gehört, was passiert ist.“  
„Es tut mir so leid, Mario.“  
„Wir würden es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie wieder ins Training einsteigen, Herr Gomez.“  
„Du musst weitermachen, Mario. Irgendwie 'n bisschen Normalität und so, weißte?“

Das Stück Papier zwischen seinen Fingern – wann hat er es genommen? Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. - knistert leise, als er die Hand kurz zu einer Faust ballt.  
Weihnachten, vor einem Jahr. Sie wollten ihre Familien besuchen und haben sich stattdessen für einen Urlaub zu zweit entschieden.

Sie dachten, sie haben alle Zeit der Welt. Und dann ist Basti gestorben. Dann hat Basti ihn einfach so zurück gelassen.

Seit diesem Tag besteht sein Denken zeitweise nur noch aus Konjunktiven.

Hätten sie nicht gekniffen, hätte er Basti seinen Eltern als seinen Freund vorstellen können. In Person. Nicht mit einem Foto.  
Hätte er Basti dazu überredet, mit ihm zum Einkaufen zu fahren, hätten sie gemeinsam das brennende Haus gesehen.  
Hätte er Basti dazu überredet, mit ihm zum Einkaufen zu fahren, würde Basti heute noch leben.

Kraftlos lehnt er sich gegen den Baum.

Kurz nach Bastis Tod, nach dem ersten Schock, hat er gedacht, dass er es irgendwann mal verdauen kann. Dass der Schmerz irgendwann nicht mehr so stechend scharf, sondern eher dumpf wird. Dass er normal weiterleben kann.  
Inzwischen ist so viel Zeit vergangen. Er hat so viel probiert. Hat Dinge gemacht, für die er sich schämt. Hat Dinge gemacht, auf die er nicht stolz sein kann. Aber auch Sachen, auf die er schon so lange hingearbeitet hat. Er hat sich ins Training gekniet, hat gearbeitet, gearbeitet, gearbeitet. Er hat neue Leute getroffen, neues unternommen, neue Wege eingeschlagen.

Aber es hat alles nichts geholfen. Die Erinnerungen sind genauso präsent wie am ersten Tag – nur nicht mehr vom Schock gedämpft. Und der Schmerz lässt immer noch nicht nach.

Mario vermisst Basti. Er vermisst ihn so unglaublich. Ihn und ihre gemeinsame Zeit.

Mittlerweile würde er alles – und damit meint er wirklich 'alles' – geben, um diese Zeit zurückzubringen.

~*~*~*~*

„Mario! ... Mario! ... Mario! Scheiße, jetzt rühr' dich mal!“

Nein. Er will nicht. Er will nicht. Er will nicht die Augen aufmachen und feststellen, dass diese Stimme nicht Bastis ist. Dass dieses Gewicht auf seinem Bauch nicht Basti ist.  
Diese Stimme... Sie klingt so sehr nach Basti. So sehr nach alten Erinnerungen.

Wieso sollte er diese Illusion jetzt schon zerstören?

„MARIO!“

Okay, wenn er noch ein paar Schläge kassiert, überlegt er sich das vielleicht noch anders.

„Mario, jetzt mach' schon!“

Schon überredet. Ging ja echt schnell.  
Er öffnet die Augen, will sich in irgendeiner Form beschweren. Aber das, was er direkt vor Augen hat, verschlägt ihm die Sprache. So richtig. Sein Mund steht offen, er weiß, dass er, wollte er jetzt etwas sagen, nur merkwürdige Geräusche von sich geben würde.

„Na endlich.“

Basti lässt seine Handgelenke los, streicht ihm stattdessen mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Und es fühlt sich so real an.

„Basti?“  
„Ja?“

Mario ist ratlos. Absolut ratlos. Was ist hier los? Was macht Basti hier?

Natürlich freut er sich darüber. Aber...

Er hat Angst, dass Basti genau so schnell auch wieder weg ist.

Doch er spürt ihn. Er spürt einen Körper auf seinem. Ein Körper, der ihn an Bastis erinnert.

Marios Herzschlag beschleunigt sich rapide.

Basti. Basti. Basti. Basti.

Er hebt eine Hand, berührt Bastis Wange.

Basti ist da. Basti ist wirklich da.

Hat er nur geträumt?  
Anscheinend.

Am liebsten würde er vor lauter Erleichterung laut lachen. Doch das Lachen schafft es nicht nach oben, durch all die anderen Gefühle, die diese Erkenntnis in ihm auslöst.

Basti lebt!

Ehe Basti sich versieht, liegt er unter Mario.

„Scheiße, Basti... Das ist...“

Bastis Blick ist verwirrt. Aber... Es ist Bastis Blick. So voller Leben.  
Er spürt Bastis Körperwärme.

„Wir gehen zu deinen Eltern. Und du kommst mit zu meinen. Keine Ausreden. Keinen überraschenden Urlaub auf 'ner Skihütte. Ich will nicht allein vor meiner Familie sitzen müssen.“  
„Okay, ich hab doch-“

Mario lässt Basti gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Da sind viel zu viele Sachen, die er noch in Worte fassen muss.

„Und ich will, dass wir uns nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wenn uns danach ist, was zusammen zu unternehmen, tun wir das auch, auch wenn wir in letzter Zeit schon zu oft miteinander gesehen worden sind.“  
„Ja, das ist doch-“

Marios Stimme zittert, als er weiterspricht.

„Und... Basti...“

Bastis Hand legt sich auf seine Wange, streicht sanft darüber. Er hat gedacht, er spürt diese Berührungen nie wieder.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

Verdammt, er kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Er weiß nicht, wie er all seine Gefühle, all das, was ihm durch seinen Traum bewusst geworden ist, ausdrücken soll.  
Aber Basti scheint ihn auch so zu verstehen. Zumindest deutet er so die Stille.

„Mario... Du weinst.“

Tatsache. Jetzt spürt er es auch. Unter Bastis Fingern ist seine Haut ganz feucht.  
Und das bringt endgültig alle Dämme zum brechen.

Er lässt sich ganz auf Basti sinken, verbirgt sein Gesicht in dessen Halskuhle. Die Tränen kommen jetzt völlig ungehemmt.

„Ich hab' geträumt, dass du tot bist.“  
„Oh.“

Eine Hand wandert auf Marios Rücken, streicht beruhigend darüber.

„Es war so schlimm...“

Wieder schweigt Basti.

Aber er ist da. Er lebt. Und er ist für Mario da.


End file.
